1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric device packaging, and more particularly, to a packaging set for packing an electric device and its accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric device packaging is very important in providing adequate protection to a new electric device. An electric device packaging set usually comprises a paper carton with a cushion block packed inside for packing and protecting an electric device. The cushion block usually comprises two matching pieces specially designed for clamping a specific electric device and its accessories in between so that they can be well protected by the cushion block and carton. The whole packaging set is tightly sealed after the electric device and its accessories are packed inside and it is quite difficult to take anything out of it if the packaging set is already sealed.
Such packaging design usually cause a problem to electric device vendors who have to prepare and ship products to many countries. It is quite often that accessories such as power cables, menus, etc. of an electric device may have to be changed when a product prepared for one country is to be shipped to another country. If a distributor decides to open a packaging set in order to change the required accessories, the cushion block and carton of the packaging set or even the electric device packed inside may get damaged during the repackaging process. Such damage is very unwelcome because it incurs a lot of unnecessary costs and efforts, and shipment of the products may also be delayed. Such packaging damages caused by repackaging processes are really a headache to many electric device vendors.